death to the sire
by Burakkurozu
Summary: Kagome is a detective and is a fox demon in hiding. when a demon attacks her shrine, she finds out it was her sire. she hates him with a passion for killing her birth mother. she decides to hunt and kill him when she finds him.
1. Chapter 1

"SHIT! I'm going to be late!"

A young woman was running down a street. Her ebony thigh-length hair was streaming behind her. Her ankle length brown skirt with slits up to mid-thigh was streaming with her hair. Her grey peasant top was puffing behind her. Her black and silver messenger bag was hitting her hip.

"GOD DAMN IT! I have to remember to set my alarm clock! Yusuke is fucking going to kill me if I'm late for our meeting!"

She kept running until she was a young man with gelled back black hair and brown eyes. Around him was a giant of a young man with Elvis-styled orange hair and grey eyes(an: I don't remember what color his eyes are, so I'm going with grey), a handsome young man with long deep red hair and emerald green eyes and a short, handsome, young man with black, spiky hair with a white starburst in the middle and crimson eyes.

"Sorry Yusuke! My alarm clock wasn't working right!"

"Kagome, you idiot! You made us wait! Toddler was impatient to call us!" yells Yusuke, bonking Kagome on the head when she reached them.

OWWWWWW! Do you want to die? I can still kick you ass, Yusuke!" yells Kagome, her bright blue eyes blazing.

"Hey, you too, stop it. Botan might be here any second. Kagome, what's with the bag?" asks the redhead, pointing to the bag.

"You don't want to know, fox. Only very few people know what's in here and GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY BAG, YUSUKE! Only few selected people can see inside and know what's inside!" yells Kagome, whacking Yusuke's hands away.

"Why? What's so special about it?" asks the giant.

"Because there is something only people with an ability I have can see, I made it that way." says Kagome, glaring at Yusuke.

"You made what is in there?" asks the giant, looking shocked.

"No, I cast something to make sure finger-wanderers don't look," glares at Yusuke, who holds up both his hands.

"What? I was curious!" says Yusuke," Shut up, Kuwabara! It's not funny!" glaring at the giant who was laughing his head off.

"Be quiet, monkey," says the short guy, glaring at the giant.

"Shut up shrimp!" yells Kuwabara, looking at the short one.

"Kuwabara, leave Hiei alone. Hiei, try not to provoke him", says the redhead, standing between Hiei and Kuwabara.

Kurama, when is Botan coming to get us?" asks Kagome looking bored sitting on the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

"Hi! Ready to go?", asks Botan, a woman with bright blue hair in a high ponytail, dark blue eyes and a pink flowered kimono while sitting on a oar.

"Yeah, let's go. Open the portal" says Yusuke, while Botan opened a portal and everyone walked through it, Botan last to get through.

When they got to the other side, there was a floating toddler behind a large desk, wearing a deep blue outfit and white hat. He has jr. on his forehead and sucked on a pacifier. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Finally! You guys are slower than snail demons! I told you guys to get here early, but you are twenty minutes late!" yells the toddler, pointing at Yusuke.

"It's not my fault this time! It's Kagome's, I swear!" says Yusuke, pointing at Kagome.

"What did you say? My fault? You try to be a woman with problems, then let's see who's fault it is," says Kagome, who's face went from bored to chilly faster than Hiei could run.

"Never mind, you have demons to kill. The thing is that they are by Kagome's shrine and HOLD HER DOWN!" yells Koenma, pointing to Kagome who was running toward the door.

Hiei ran in front of her and Yusuke and Kurama grabbed her arms. Kagome started growling at the people stopping her from helping her family protect themselves. Her son didn't have enough stamina or power to last long. Kuwabara is standing around looking confused.

"Let me go. My son can't last very long. Let me go now and open a portal to my house. They are all I have left, please," pleads Kagome, looks pleadingly at Koenma.

"Your son? When did you get pregnant? I don't remember seeing you fat," says Yusuke, looking at Kagome funny.

"..twit! He's a kitsune like Kurama only red. He maybe a demon, but he's only just a child. He won't last forever, what's inside my bag will help him. Please, I can't lose him, like Inu…" stops Kagome, her face paling. She almost gave away her secret, "Let me go. Please, let me go."

"Only if the others go with, too. Botan! (Yes, Koenma?) open a portal to Kagome's shrine. Good Luck!" says Koenma, while Botan opens a portal and Kagome runs through.

When they get there, Kagome runs to a large white house with deep green trim. She opens the door, running inside calling, "Mama! Grandpa! Souta! Shippo!" Suddenly, a red blur knocks Kagome over. Kagome barely kept her balance,

" Mama! Grandma, grandpa and uncle died! Right in front of my eyes! A man came and he killed them all!" says the boy, crying into Kagome's shirt.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Sweetie, you're shaking," says Kagome holding the boy close, soothing him.

"I'm okay, not hurt maybe scared, mama. Mama, who's behind you?" says the boy, looking over her shoulder.

" My team, Shippo. The red-headed fox is Kurama, the giant is Kuwabara, the one glaring at my back is Yusuke, and starburst is Hiei. This is Shippo, my baby," says Kagome, pointing to everyone," Shippo, what did you say earlier?"

"Everyone is dead! A man with black hair and green eyes can in looking for you. Grandma let him in and then he slaughtered them in cold blood! I was in our bedroom when I heard their screams, grandma pleading, grandpa yelling and uncle just plain screaming," cries Shippo into Kagome's denim vest, while Kagome starts paling.

"Not him, not him, not him, please not him. H-hon-ney, did mama say a name at all?" stutters Kagome, weakly.

"Yeah, she said, 'Takumi.' I figured it was his name. Why?" asks Shippo, looking into Kagome's very pale face, "Mama, are you okay? You don't look so well."

"No, I'm not okay. Why did he come back? I thought he was dead. Guys, can you bury my family in the backyard and give them tombstones? I need to tell Shippo something in private. No trying to hear, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei. If you try I will purify you until there is nothing left. No one can hear what I'm about to say except Shippo," says Kagome, glaring at the boys.

Kurama nods quickly and ushers the boys to the living room to gather the bodies and left through the back door with the others in tow. Kagome picked up Shippo and went up to their bedroom. It was silver with hints of red all over the place. There was a stack of toys in a corner for Shippo. She sat on her silver-red bed, set Shippo next to her and screamed into her pillow. Then she cried into the silver silk pillow.

"Mama, are you really okay? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" asks Shippo, looking at Kagome worriedly.

"That man you heard was my supposedly dead father who supposedly died in a car crash with a semi-truck, when he was drunk. He supposedly died instantly from impact. Apparently he used someone else as himself. I never told you or any one else, but I'm a very rare kitsune, I'm half blue, half black ruby kitsune, two of the most rare kitsune. Takumi is a black ruby kitsune and my real mother was the very last blue kitsune, her name was Sapphire. I have several abilities, plant and water control, telepathy, telekinesis, and telepyro. As you know, not many kitsune have three mental powers, I'm one of very few," says Kagome, holding Shippo close to her heart.

"Mama, can I see your demon and beast form? I still love you, doesn't matter who your parents are. You are still mama. I still love you, mama," says Shippo, letting go of Kagome, so she could stand up.

Kagome starts glowing deep blue until it starts to fade. Kagome now has calf-length, deep blue hair with red and black stripes. She still had her pale complexion , but now it was slightly tanner. Her bright blue eyes were now a deep ocean blue with a bright green ring around the pupil. Her body became more filled out, her ears grew to slightly poke out of her hair and became pointed. She had two tails that were pitch black with deep blue tips and red lightning bolts going down them.

"WOW! Mama, you look beautiful! Even more than Sesshomaru and that's saying something!" exclaims Shippo, in awe of the woman that was his mother.

"Thank you, sweetie. Get ready for the beast form, here goes," says Kagome, glowing deep red.

The red glow intensed until it started fading, shrinking. In Kagome's place was a small black fox with blue and red specks scattered all over the body. Her eyes were deep blue with a bright green ring around the cat-like pupil. She had two pitch black tails with blue tips and red lightning bolts going down them.

"Mama, you look really majestic! Kurama would be really jealous of how you look! I just know he would be! Do you think I can tell him about you being a kitsune?" asks Shippo, tilting his head cutely.

"Yes, baby…you can tell Kurama about me being kitsune but not the man that came and killed my family. I don't consider that man my father, he killed my mother for not giving him an obedient daughter, he also tried to kill me, but my mother gave her last breathe to save me using her ability. I was teleported to this house to be raised a perfect daughter for her. Her love saved me," says Kagome, transforming into her human form with tears going down her face.

"Mama, i think that grandma would be proud to call you her daughter and I know that I'm happy to call you mama," says Shippo, jumping into Kagome's arms to hug her tightly.

"thank you, sweetie. Come on, let's see if the boys need some help with the digging," says Kagome, rubbing away the tear trails and walking outside with Shippo in the circle of her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, loyal readers, but I have lost the will to continue the story. I would appreciate it if you could help me finish it. I cannot get past this freaking writers block and continue this story. I desperately need some help trying to finish it. i would really love some help.


End file.
